Nothing Like You Said
by shirleypositive72
Summary: Sam's first time. Written by request.


His palms are sweaty and, for some unknown and unexplainable reason, his feet itch. How can being nervous make his feet itch? Sam has no fucking clue; he is just happy he is getting the opportunity to take off his shoes. "Jesus! What size are those?" she asked, eyes a little wider than they were a moment ago. "Uh, fourteen?" Sam also has no fucking idea why he answered her with a question. He knows damn well what size his feet are. They're exactly one size bigger than Dean's. Sam smiles to himself at the the thought.

"What's funny, Sammy?" Ugh, why is this girl calling him that? Doesn't matter. She's taking off all of her clothes, so she can call him whatever the hell she wants. "It's nothing. Hey, uh, are you sure about this? Like, really sure?" Dean always tells him to make sure the girl really means yes. Dean says girls are a little shy about screwing and might change their minds.

"Big guy, I was sure the minute my parents left me alone in this motel room. Why would I want to go climb a lighthouse when I can climb you?" She bounced a little on the creaky bed and pulled him backwards until he was flat on his back.

"H - how old are you, Holly?" Dean says to always make sure the girl isn't jailbait. Sam has no fucking idea why that's an issue for him since he's only seventeen, but Dean says to check. It's important.

"I turned eighteen a week ago. That's why we're on this lame ass trip to begin with. The last family trip before I leave for college. Lame." She climbs onto Sam just like she said she would.

Sam has seen naked girls before. He's walked in on Dean on more than one occasion. But he's never felt a naked girl on top of him. It's so… warm. And hot. So fucking hot. Sam lightly runs his hands up her legs then her sides, careful to move slowly. Dean always says that girls can be skittish in the beginning, even if they really want to screw. He says not to scare them. Holly is having none of that shit, though, it seems. She grabs Sam's big hands and pulls them up to her breasts, where she lays his palms. Squeezing on top of his hands, she shows him what she wants him to do. Sam has no fucking idea what he's going to do next, but this is pretty damn good for the now.

"I brought protection," he tells her. Dean says it's just as important to carry a rubber as it is to carry a gun. He says girls don't usually carry either one. He says you need to carry both because the lack of either can kill you. "In my jeans."

"S'ok." She bends backward, giving Sam just the best view ever, and reaches into her make up bag on the nightstand. Straightening back up with a move that convinces Sam that the condom is going to be very necessary soon, she smiles and says, "Got my own."

Dean says girls are grossed out by the process of rubber usage, and that it's just polite to handle that whole business discreetly. Dean says to be polite. Sam makes a move to take the Trojan from her, but she teasingly snatches it away.

"Nope. My condom. I get to do it." And she does it. Sam had no fucking idea that putting on a condom could be so enjoyable, but he's sure liking it at the moment.

Sam sits up a bit, intent on kissing Holly, intending to put her at ease before the moment he himself has been waiting for his whole life. Dean says romance is key. Girls like sweetness. Holly sucks his tongue into her mouth then bites his lip. Sam tastes sweetness on her tongue, but he's pretty sure it's from the weed they smoked in the car. Sam has no fucking idea how to be romantic, but this shit right here is awesome.

He wants to roll her over, to hover above her, to be able to control what's going to happen. Dean says girls like a man who takes control. It's important to go slow, for the girl's sake. Holly is having none of this shit, either, and pushes Sam's shoulders back done to the mattress. No going slow for this girl. She lowers herself onto to Sam. And WHAM. Virginity gone. Sam had no fucking idea it would feel like this, but he is most certainly not complaining.

Dean says a lot about girls. He says they need a lot of coaxing, foreplay, to get revved up. Holly breaks that rule, too. She bounces and sways and rocks on top of Sam, enjoying every inch of the ride. She needed no coaxing at all. She just needed Sam's dick. Sam had no fucking idea it could ever be this way, but he sure as hell is enjoying it.

Her quick little panting breaths take on a higher pitch and her movement becomes erratic and Sam hopes with all that is within him that she gets what she needs soon because Sam is not going to be able to keep going much longer. Not at all.

"Oh, Sam!" she moans as her fingers travel downward and she rubs out her own release. Sam had no fucking idea girls did that shit, but he's so happy she did. Dean told him jack about that completely incredible action. Dean says girls won't usually come that quickly.

Dean told Sam about the moment of orgasm. He said coming was like dying; it's so good you kind of black out. Sam thinks it's more like being fully alive, aware of every molecule's individual pleasure. He's aware of every molecule in Holly's body, too. Especially the one's making her muscles twitch. Sam had no fucking idea that it would take that long to come down, but he enjoys every single second.

He thinks he might need to, like, cuddle her or something. Dean says girl want to feel like they're more than a lay. Holly isn't having any of that shit, either,. She's already up and pulling her clothes on.

"My parents will be back soon. Go clean your shit and get going, Sam. I don't want them to find you here." Sam has no fucking idea what to say, so he does as he's told.

"Bye, Holly," he says standing by the door on his way out. "Uh, thanks. That was…" He can't finish. He has no fucking idea what that was. Dean says the girl is the one who will be all nervous and blushing.

Holly is having none of his shit. "It was great, Sam," she says, kissing him deeply one last time. "You did great." And she shoos him out the door.

Walking the three doors down the hall to the room he and Dean are sharing while they wait for their dad to return from a case he's working in the next town, Sam begins to smile. He's still smiling when he lopes into the room and throws himself into a chair.

"What the hell are you smiling that goofy smile for, Sammy?" Dean says.

"Man, it was nothing like you said."

**Reviews make Sammy smile all goofy.**


End file.
